


The Polyjuice

by seongsummer



Category: Produce 101, Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Alternate Universe - Magic, Animagus, Hogwarts AU, M/M, Polyjuice Potion, Potions Class, Transformation, a bit of crack, first wannaone fanfic, i wrote this in a rush idk if it makes sense, idk how to tag, ong is a cat
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-10 08:34:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15287784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seongsummer/pseuds/seongsummer
Summary: Daniel brews a Polyjuice Potion to sneak into his professor’s office. But instead of turning into Jaehwan, he turned as someone else.





	1. Potion Mishap

“Daniel, are you sure about this?” Jisung asked as he spun a flask on the desk. He doubted this plan when Daniel first suggested it but they had prepared 6 weeks to perfectly brew the potion he was holding. 

“Look, hyung. This is our only option. What other ways can you think of to get into the Professor Sprout’s office without getting detention?” Daniel asked.

“We can talk to Tonks. Sprout’s the head of her house. I’m sure they’re pretty close.” Jisung answered. He stood up from the worn chair he’s been sitting on and paced across the classroom. 

“That’s impossible. She loathed us and I’m sure she still does after I trapped her in Filch’s office last Tuesday.”

Daniel fidgeted on his seat. It took him more than a month to prepare for this so there’s no turning back. All he has to do is to drink the damn polyjuice potion, transform into Jaehwan, sneak into Professor Sprout’s office, steal a gillyweed, swim through the Black Lake and retrieve his locket. That locket is a family heirloom he accidentally dropped while boating the Black Lake. He tried all other ways to get that locket but he failed. Accio didn’t work. Hagrid has not come back to Hogwarts yet. Gillyweed is his only option. 

“Or we can ask Jaehwan personally to sneak in to the office,” Jisung suggested. It sounded easy but there’s no way Jaehwan would agree. _Perfect Rule-Abider Prefect Jaehwan._ Transforming into Jaehwan, however, is easier in case they got caught by Professor Sprout. He’s her favorite student after all. The worse he could get is house points deduction but if either Daniel or Jisung does it, they’d be put into detention or worse, expelled. 

Jisung finally gave up trying to persuade Daniel to change his plan. What could go wrong? He just had to distract and keep Jaehwan away from everyone while Daniel does his deed. 

Daniel took the flask from Jisung’s grasp and took a closer look at the potion. He could see the thick, green concoction and imagined how awful it would taste like. It definitely reminded him of rotten cabbage. 

“Why don’t you drink it instead, hyung?” Daniel said, disgusted. Jisung hit the younger’s head with a book. “Don’t pass it on me, boy! Your locket, your responsibility. Besides, you know Jaehwan better than I do. You’re roommates for years!” Jisung retorted. 

Daniel sighed and took a transparent pouch from his knapsack. A pouch with Jaehwan’s DNA. He opened it and carefully picked few strands of black hair. With a nudge from Jisung, he finally dropped the hair into the flask. It bubbled up for a bit and emitted an unfamiliar odor he couldn’t quite distinguish. They waited for few more seconds until the bubbling subsided.

“This is it, hyung.” Daniel declared shakily. 

“This is it, Daniel. Remember the plan. Stick to it and try to finish your mission before six o’clock. I could only hold off the real Jaehwan before dinner.” 

Daniel smelled the potion before he lifted it to his mouth. “Jaehwan smells disgusting,” he muttered before gulping down the polyjuice potion. 

 

 

His whole body was on fire. He could feel the heat circulating on his throat, down to his stomach. It radiated on his arms, legs, and the socket of his eyes. He could see Jisung gasping as he stared at him with wide eyes. He looked at his arms and legs bubbling while his trunk turned slimmer, hair darker, skin much fairer. He waited for him to shrink in height but it never did. He actually felt taller. 

 

 

He heard Jisung curse, slightly panicked. “Shit, this isn’t right.” 

 

 

Daniel couldn’t reply as his body still felt hot. His throat constricted. It took awhile before he feels his heart steady. 

 

 

 

 

“Hyung, who did I turn into?” Daniel croaked. He definitely didn’t sound like Jaehwan. Jaehwan shouldn’t be this tall either. Daniel peered inside his robes and roamed his hands around the body he dons. 

_“How the hell did you turn into Hwang fucking Minhyun?”_ Jisung was freaking out. Daniel was freaking out more. How can they proceed into their plan with Minhyun in the picture? They’re not close. **Hell.** Rivals to be exact. Everyone in Hogwarts know. He’s not sure how their rivalry started but ever since their first class together in first year, they compete in everything; from house points to quidditch to relationships. - _Gryffindor vs Slytherin._ This house rivalry goes down in Hogwarts history. 

“Where did you get the hair?” Jisung asked. He took the transparent pouch with few of Jaehwan’s hair and studied it closely.

“In his robes, hyung. The one he wore yesterday. Jaehwan dumped it on his chair last night and while he’s in the bathroom, I searched his stuff and found few strands of hair in his robe. I don’t know how I got Minhyun’s hair instead!” 

They fell silent for a moment. They’re fucked. The effect of the potion stays for atleast 4 hours. Distracting Jaehwan would be easy since he, Jisung and Daniel are all Gryffindors. But Minhyun? They don’t know yet.

“What should I do?” Daniel jumped at Jisung. “I can’t stay like this for hours!”

“Ew. Don’t cling on me. You’re Minhyun right now, Daniel. This is creeping me out!” Jisung pushed the younger away from him. Well, we couldn’t blame him. Never in his life did he imagine that Minhyun could sit that close to him. 

Daniel _(or Minhyun)_ pouted. “Hyung! Help me,” he whined. 

 

Jisung thought deeply.

“Let’s continue as planned. You, as Minhyun, go to the greenhouse, get into Professor Sprout’s office and get your gillyweed.” Jisung said. They brew that polyjuice potion for a long time. Their efforts shouldn’t go to waste. 

“What if someone talks to me? What if.. what if... what if...” Daniel suddenly wailed. Jisung would find it cute if it was Daniel he’s seeing in that moment but Minhyun was in front of him instead. 

“What?” Jisung asked. 

“Ong... What if Ong talks to me? I- I–,” Daniel stuttered then wailed even more. 

Instead of getting pissed at Daniel’s cries, he laughed. 

Daniel has been crushing on Minhyun’s friend Ong Seongwu for a while now. Crushing is an understatement. Daniel is in love, Jisung thought. Seongwu is tall, smart, great at dueling and handsome. Jisung actually thinks Daniel’s rivalry with Minhyun is just more than academics and Quidditch. He thinks Daniel is jealous of Minhyun and Seongwu’s friendship. Daniel even thinks they’re secretly dating. Jisung remembered that one time Daniel accidentally saw the two Slytherins in the library, closely whispering to each other. The younger boy cried for hours and poor Jisung skipped his Muggle studies class just to console his best friend. 

“Let’s just stick to our plan,” Jisung suggested. Daniel sat up and looked at his hyung intently. “I’ll look for Seongwu and Minhyun and distract them while you get the gillyweed. Don’t talk to other students. Avoid the professors at all cost.”

Daniel was nervous as hell but he agreed. They had to do this before the potion wears off. 

 

 

 

Daniel and Jisung continued their plan. Daniel removed his robes and scarf, removing any hint of Gryffindor in himself, donning only his black pants and white shirt. Finally contented by his plain yet unsuspicious appearance, they were ready to go. 

Jisung left first and looked for Seongwu and the real Minhyun. Daniel waited for 10 minutes before he exited the room and headed to Professor Sprout’s office near the Hogwarts greenhouse. 

Daniel didn’t encounter any problem as he walked through the lower east floor. The ghost didn’t spare him a glance. He continued walking as normal as he could....

 

 

 

but ofcourse, the world is actively conspiring against him. 

 

 

“Minhyun! Wait!”

 

 

Daniel stopped on his track as a familiar voice echoed through the corridor. 

 

“I’ve been looking for you....”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was having a Harry Potter movie marathon when this idea popped into my head. 
> 
> I’m sorry if this is a let down :/  
> This is actually my first wanna fic as I’m always the reader lol. so I’m sorry if it made you cringe. I’m not good at writing but I just love hp so much and I thought of writing about it.
> 
> Thank you for reaching this far!


	2. The Reveal

  
“I’ve been looking for you.”

Daniel stopped walking but didn’t turn back. He didn’t have to for he knew too well who that voice belongs to – Ong Seongwu. But remembering what Jisung said before they got separated, Daniel walked away and ignored him, heart beating like crazy against his chest. 

“Hey! Minhyun!” Seongwu called and ran towards him. Where is Jisung and why is he not holding off Seongwu? He tried to run but Seongwu was fast enough to catch up. “Where are you going? We need to get to class before Professor Snape can deduct points from his own house. We’re running late,” the Slytherin demanded, grabbing Daniel’s arm. There were standing face to face. 

“I... go to.. uhmm...” Daniel stuttered as he tried to reply to the man in front of him, not maintaining eye contact. He and Seongwu had never stood this close with each other before. They may have exchanged few words before in class but not in this close proximity.

He had to get away from this situation before Seongwu could suspect that the bestfriend in front of him was actually his _(future boyfriend)_ in disguise. What Seongwu did next surprised him. He pulled Daniel by his arm and dragged him off to class. 

Daniel tried to wriggle out of Seongwu’s hold but his grip on his arm was too strong. In the end, he just gave up and decided to play along as Hwang Minhyun. Besides, he still have fours hours before the potion wears off. 

 

He let himself dragged by Seongwu who hasn’t stopped talking and complaining about how Minhyun wasted his time by making him look for him for a long time. 

“And what the hell happened to your robes? Snape won’t be happy about this,” Seongwu questioned, eyeing him from head to toe, still walking. 

“I ripped it,” Daniel blurted, saying the first reason he had on mind but he soon regretted as it sounded stupid. 

“Seriously, Min? What’s the use of your wand? You could’ve used magic to fix it.” 

“I forgot.” 

Seongwu laughed and Daniel swooned right there and then. He’s so cute. Seongwu was mad and grumbling moments ago but that sudden laugh made gave him butterflies in his stomach. 

To Daniel’s luck (he’s not sure if he can stand any more minute of Seongwu’s interrogation,) they finally arrived in Potion’s classroom on time. He almost forgot he’s a different person and almost sat on the seat beside his fellow Gryffindors Jaehwan and Kenta; but Seongwu’s nudge snapped him from his trance and followed Seongwu to his and Minhyun’s usual seat. 

Potions class started as soon as Snape came out of his office. He discussed about Forgetfulness potion for half an hour then later instructed his students to brew their own. Daniel made sure he messed up his potion by stirring it more than what the book says and intentionally putting four drops of Lethe River water instead of two. It took only seconds before his concoction smoked and turned black. 

He saw Seongwu facepalming himself and groaned in annoyance but Daniel didn’t mind. “You weren’t this bad at potion. What’s the matter?” Seongwu hissed. Daniel groaned and pretended to read his book. “I only did what this book told me. He shrugged. 

Snape moved towards the Slytherin table and eyed Daniel with a deliberate interest. “I don’t know what’s wrong with you today Hwang but you almost burned my classroom. Five points from Slytherin. And for not properly wearing your uniform, additional 5 points deduction. 

“I’m sorry, Professor,” he muttered but managed to smirk when Snape dismissed their table. Daniel could actually do more to embarrass his rival but he held back. 

Classes ended 20 minutes later and he and Seongwu went to Great Hall for their snack. Two hours left before the potion wears off. He thought of stuffing himself with sandwich before he continues with his original plan of stealing the gillyweed. 

Daniel looked at the rows of table in middle of the hall for Jisung but he couldn’t find him. Instead, he met eyes with Jaehwan. He searched again, roaming his eyes around the Great Hall but his attention returned to Jaehwan, still looking at him. Daniel felt nervous. Does he know about the polyjuice potion? But Jaehwan smiled. Not that usual smile he sees when they’re together but more like a shy smile? Feeling surprised and embarrassed, Daniel looked away and continued munching on his sandwich. 

“Min, I swear to Merlin, if Professor Trelawney asks us do something stupid again, I’m going to drop Divination,” Seongwu claimed. 

“Uhmm. Why?” Daniel replied hesitantly. He’s not taking Divination this year. If Seongwu’s going to talk about this subject, he’s doomed. 

“How can cracking an egg and watching which way the yolk falls tells us our fate? This is rubbish. I want to foresee the future, not join in a cooking class.”  
Daniel was glad he didn’t take that subject. 

Seongwu kept on talking about Divination. Daniel let him. Besides, he didn’t know how to reply. Instead, he observed how Seongwu talks, how he eats that chicken sandwich, how he blinks repeatedly from time to time, how his mouth pouts cutely while talking. He noticed things he hadn’t seen before. If only he could muster some guts to get close to him.

“Daniel!” Daniel uttered abruptly. If he can be this close to Seongwu as Minhyun, why not ask his crush about something he always wanted to know?

“What about Daniel?” Seongwu looked surprised. Who wouldn’t be when Daniel blurted out his name out of nowhere.

“Do you like Kang Daniel?” He regretted his question as soon as it came out of his mouth but he looked at Seongwu expectantly. 

But the other boy choked on his sandwich, relieving himself with a big gulp of pumpkin juice. “Merlin’s beard, Min! What the hell.” 

He took a piece of tissue from the table and patted it on his mouth. “I can’t believe you can be this blunt.” 

“Uhmm. You got something on your mouth,” Daniel said, pointing at the tiny remnants of the tissue that got stuck at the other’s lips. Seongwu tried to wipe it but he couldn’t find it. 

“Uh. There. No– left-“ Daniel sighed deeply. “I’ll do it.” He leaned over the table and carefully wiped the stuck bit of tissue from Seongwu’s lips. He stifled a squeal as his finger touched his crush’s lips. Not satisfied with the slight contact, he brushed his other finger at the boy’s moles on his cheek before retracting his hand. 

Seongwu groaned and rolled his eyes. “That was totally so unnecessary. I could’ve done it myself.”

“But you were obviously struggling.”

“Whatever.” Seongwu then whipped his head towards the Gryffindor table. “See, your boyfriend isn’t happy.”

Daniel turned and found Jaehwan looking, no, glaring at him. _Shit._ Everything clicked on his head. The hair. The failed polyjuice transformation. That shy smile awhile ago. _Jaehwan is dating Hwang Minhyun._ He tried to recall any sort of interaction between the two but he couldn’t think of any. He thought of the times Jaehwan returned to their dormitory late at nights. He and Kenta thought he’s just busy patrolling the corridors or maybe helping out Professor Sprout maintaining the greenhouse. But the bloke might be secretly meeting his boyfriend all this time. How sneaky. He even suspected Minhyun of dating Ong Seongwu! 

_So I’ve been extremely mean to him over nothing?_

“Just you wait, Minhyun. I’ll find myself a boyfriend and I wouldn’t even try to hide it in public unlike you.” 

“And who could that potential boyfriend be?” Daniel asked, clearly anticipating for his own name to be said. He thought of other boys in his year. He remembered Kim Yongguk and Seongwu drinking butterbeer in Hogsmeade last week. _Could it be him? Or maybe Slytherin’s beater Kang Dongho? They’ve been hanging out lately, don’t they?_

“You know so well who I meant. And You, as my best friend, will help me ofcourse.” 

“Who–“ Daniel was about to ask but he saw Jisung entering the Great Hall looking tired and sweaty. The older boy found him and gestured the other to come to him. As much as Daniel wanted to stay longer with Seongwu (to find out who he likes), but he’s running out of time and Jisung seemed to be in hurry to finish their mission. 

Daniel stood up from his seat. “Sorry Ong but I need to go.” 

“Where are you going?” 

“Bathroom. Don’t wait for me. I need to go to.. uhmm.. the library after.” He explained. He doesn’t need Ong to make another surprise appearance while he sneaks into Sprout’s office.

Seongwu nodded and lazily waved him goodbye. Daniel took one last glance at his crush before stepping out from the long table, about to run to Jisung who was waiting for him at the entrance of the Great Hall. 

“Minhyun, wait!” Seongwu called. “Don’t forget to ask Jaehwan about the... request I told you yesterday,” he said to his bestfriend, voice softer. 

Daniel scratched his head. “I kind of forgot what you’ve told me.”

Seongwu stood up and walked closer to him. He smacked Daniel in his shoulder, annoyed. “You obviously want me to say it again! You know how... embarrassed am I about that.. thing.” 

“Go on. Tell me about it one last time and I’ll definitely ask Jaehwan.”

Seongwu hit his bestfriend again. “You’re mean.” 

“I know.” 

Seongwu paused, clearly in deep thought. Daniel wondered what could his request be to make him feel this hesitant. 

Seongwu took a step closer to Daniel and whispered something on his ear. Upon saying it, Seongwu ran back to the table, leaving the dumbstruck Daniel in the hallway. 

 

 

Daniel walked limply towards Jisung, mouth still agape. Seongwu’s words kept ringing on his head. When he reached the entrance, Jisung guided Daniel to a nearby empty classroom. 

“What’s wrong Daniel? Why were you with Seongwu? Did you get the gillyweed?”

Daniel shook his head. “Hyung........” 

“What’s the matter? What did that Slytherin do?” 

“Nothing~” 

“Great! Now that you’ve come back to your senses, can you now please go get your gillyweed? The real Minhyun might wake up anytime now. I couldn’t hold him off any longer.” 

“What did you do to him?” He and Minhyun may not be in good terms but after finding out he’s dating Jaehwan, he might reconsider his feelings and maybe call it truce?

“I slipped a bit of sleeping draught on his drink and kept him in the artefact room for awhile.” 

“So you expect that he will wake up soon?”

“Yes. Now hurry! We don’t have time!” 

“Alright, alright! I’m going. But you might want to know what Seongwu told me.”

“What?”

> _  
> “Hwang Minhyun, my dear bestfriend, can you please ask Jaehwan to help me get into Kang Daniel’s pants?”_  
> 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for leaving comments and kudos on my previous chapter! I really didn’t expect it ;-; 
> 
> And some of you might ask why the polyjuice took longer to wear off. I found out that the effect stays for as long as 8 hours if ingested in large amounts. So in Daniel’s case, he drank enough potion that could last for 4 hours.


End file.
